


Per un'unghia rotta (o forse no)

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Doctor Blaine Anderson, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, also
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt è al pronto soccorso per "un'unghia rotta", a parere di Rachel; per fortuna il medico non è lei, ma Blaine Anderson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Per un'unghia rotta (o forse no)

**Author's Note:**

> 018\. Uno va al pronto soccorso dove l'altro è medico di guardia

“Proprio non capisco per quale motivo hai insistito a venire al pronto soccorso,” insistette Rachel per l’ennesima volta e Kurt l’avrebbe volentieri schiaffeggiata, se non fosse stato per il dolore lancinante all’indice della mano destra. “Quando mi si è rotta l’unghia, due anni fa, mi dicesti che era solo una stupida unghia rotta e adesso tu, per lo stesso motivo, mi hai svegliata nel cuore della notte e mi hai trascinata qui.”

“Rachel, per l’ennesima volta, non ti ho trascinata da nessuna parte: sei tu che hai insistito per venire e scusami tanto se il mio urlo di dolore ha interrotto il tuo sonno di bellezza. La prossima volta che mi s’infilerà una trave nella mano cercherò di urlare il più silenziosamente possibile,” disse a denti stretti, cercando di non urlare di nuovo quando un’altra fitta di dolore gli scosse tutto il braccio. E per quale dannato motivo nemmeno un’infermiera se lo filava?

Erano lì già da un’ora e, sebbene la sala d’attesa fosse vuota, il tipo alla reception lo aveva fatto sedere lì e lì era rimasto, praticamente a prendere polvere e a soffrire la doppia tortura del dolore fisico e di quello psicologico causatogli dalle continue lamentele di Rachel.

“Non c’è bisogno di fare le vittime acide, sto solo dicendo che quando è successo a me…”

“Rachel, ti prego, ti scongiuro, giuro che è l’ultima volta che mi faccio capitare un incidente, ma se proprio vuoi lamentarti, vai a chiamare un’infermiera e stressa lei, perché io sto già soffrendo abbastanza!”

Kurt non seppe mai che cosa di quello che aveva detto convinse l’amica a tacere, ma le fu estremamente grato quando si alzò, sbuffando, e sparì dietro un angolo. Fu allora che poté finalmente lasciarsi cadere sulla scomodissima sedia di plastica, sospirando spossato; lanciò una veloce occhiata alla sua mano, avvolta in un asciugamano un tempo bagnato con acqua fredda, e pentendosene un momento dopo: il suo indice era gonfio e rosso e non poteva significare niente di buono.

Kurt iniziò ad agitarsi, pensando a tutte le mille e possibili conseguenze: forse era troppo tardi e sarebbe morto di qualche infezione strana – chissà cosa c’era in quel tugurio che era casa loro -, forse i medici sarebbero stati costretti ad amputargli il dito, o forse addirittura la mano, magari tutto il braccio per scongiurare la cancrena e allora che cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui? Dei suoi sogni di successo? Della sua vita? Nessuno l’avrebbe più voluto intorno, ripudiato dagli amici, abbandonato dalla società, sarebbe stato un reietto ed avrebbe passato il resto della sua triste vita chiuso in casa di suo padre, a pesare sulle sue vecchie spalle per sempre.

“Signor Hummel?” chiamò una voce, facendolo tornare al presente.

Kurt si voltò di scatto, con gli occhi larghi e spaventati e, lo sentiva da come la pelle gli tirava sul viso, più pallido e stanco che mai. “Sì?” pigolò, cercando poi di schiarirsi la voce.

“Sono desolato per l’attesa,” disse quello che doveva essere il medico di guardia. L’unica cosa che il cervello di Kurt registrò, piuttosto velocemente nel panico che si era impossessato di lui, fu che era un medico piuttosto giovane ed anche, beh, molto attraente. “Sono Blaine Anderson, il medico di guardia e… Dev’esserci stato un problema di comunicazione allo scattare del cambio turno e sono stato avvisato solo adesso che c’era un paziente in sala d’attesa.”

Kurt fece un verso vago e incoerente, che assomigliava ad un guaito. Il dottor Anderson aggrottò la fronte e gli si avvicinò.

“Si sente bene?”

Kurt lo guardò incredulo. “Sono in un pronto soccorso nel bel mezzo della notte, secondo lei mi sento bene?”

Il dottore ebbe la buona creanza di arrossire imbarazzato, prima di invitarlo a seguirlo in una delle salette di visita.

“Sa dirmi cos’è successo?”

“No,” ammise Kurt, accomodandosi sul lettino e stringendosi la mano al petto. “Dormivo quand’è successo, ma penso che… penso che mi sia entrata una scheggia di legno sotto l’unghia mentre mi muovevo nel sonno.”

Il dottor Anderson fece un vago mugugno d’assenso, per poi chiedergli di mostrargli la mano; quando vide il dito gonfio e rosso fece un verso simpatetico e, dopo un’attenta osservazione e diversi sibilii di dolore da parte di Kurt, confermò la diagnosi: una scheggia gli si era infilata sotto l’unghia ed avrebbero dovuto fare una piccola e veloce operazione per toglierla.

“Niente di preoccupante, comunque, in meno di mezz’ora sarà fuori di qui, promesso,” gli disse, usando un tono fermo e rassicurante, probabilmente perché Kurt era impallidito alla parola “operazione”.

“Non possiamo semplicemente… che ne so, sfilarla via con un paio di pinzette?” pigolò ancora una volta, con la voce che grattava contro la gola per lo spavento e la stanchezza.

“Temo proprio di no, perché la scheggia è finita molto in profondità… Saremo costretti a tagliare via quasi tutta l’unghia per poter toglierla…”

Kurt si abbandonò distrutto e rassegnato sul lettino, chiudendo gli occhi. “Faccia quello che deve, dottore… Almeno tornerò davvero a casa con un’unghia spezzata,” disse, ridacchiando poi senza sentimento e piuttosto scioccamente.

“Credo che questa cosa è un po’ più grave di un’unghia spezzata,” commentò il dottore, mentre un’infermiera preparava gli strumenti per l’operazione e la siringa con l’anestetico.

“Lo dica alla mia coinquilina,” sibilò Kurt, ancora un po’ irritato dalle lagne di Rachel. “Non ha fatto che ripetermi che era davvero inutile venire al pronto soccorso per _un’unghia spezzata_ e che quando è successo a lei non siamo andati in ospedale. Solo che a lei si era davvero semplicemente rotta un’unghia.”

“La sua fidanzata sembra una persona molto… intensa…” commentò il dottor Anderson, mentre somministrava l’anestetico.

Kurt sibilò di sorpresa e dolore, per poi avvertire una strana sensazione formicolante lungo tutta la mano. “Intensa è un eufemismo,” commentò distrattamente e poi, sollevando lo sguardo sul medico, intento a guardargli mano, aggiunse. “Ed è solo la mia coinquilina.”

Il dottore alzò lo sguardo, tenendogli la mano fra le proprie, guantate: fu allora che Kurt sembrò registrare attivamente quanto quell’uomo fosse attraente. Aveva un viso estremamente gradevole (okay, bando alle ciance: era proprio bello), capelli scuri tenuti a bada da abbondante gel che nascondeva onde di ricci, intuibili dal piccolo ciuffo arricciato che era sfuggito alla gabbia di gel e che adornava adorabilmente la fronte del medico, e gli occhi, che in quel momento lo fissavano con curiosità e, sperava, interesse, erano di un’ipnotica tonalità di verde e nocciola. Kurt deglutì sonoramente mentre si rendeva conto di essere estremamente attratto dal dottore che si apprestava ad operarlo e chi l’avrebbe mai detto che aveva un kink per i medici?

“Sono gay,” sputò fuori, perdendo filtro e discrezione ed anche una buona fetta della dignità che era sopravvissuta incredibilmente a tre anni di Glee Club. “Quindi, ecco, non è la mia fidanzata. Non può esserlo. Sono anche single, insomma… Dio mio, quello non era anestetico, vero?”

Il dottor Anderson rise, abbassando il capo e scuotendo la testa. “No, era solo anestetico… O almeno questo è quello che facciamo credere ai nostri pazienti,” aggiunse, facendogli l’occhiolino e facendolo sentire come una ragazzina davanti al suo idolo: con le ginocchia traballanti ed il cuore impazzito.

“Oh, merda!” esclamò improvvisamente Kurt, facendo sobbalzare il dottore.

“Le ho fatto male?” chiese preoccupato quello, con una lama affilata in una mano e metà della sua unghia nell’altra. Kurt si costrinse a non guardare in basso e a deglutire il boccone di cheesecake che gli stava risalendo l’esofago.

“No,” disse, con voce estremamente acuta. “È Rachel,” gracchiò di nuovo, stavolta tentando di schiarirsi la voce. Il dottor Anderson lo guardava senza capire, ma per fortuna aveva messo via lama e unghia. “Era con me, ma si è allontanata poco prima che lei arrivasse… Sarà preoccupata nel non trovarmi più.”

“Oh,” annuì il medico, facendo poi un cenno all’infermiera. “Marley, per favore, puoi andare ad avvisare la signorina…”

“Berry. Rachel Berry.”

“La signorina Berry che il signor Hummel è qui con me e che fra qualche minuto lo rivedrà tutto intero e senza pezzi in più?”

L’infermiera annuì con un sorriso e si congedò, lasciandoli soli. Non che Kurt l’avesse particolarmente notata, distratto com’era prima dal dolore e dal disgusto e poi dal bel dottore.

“Abbiamo quasi finito, davvero…” lo rassicurò il dottor Anderson, sorridendogli mentre prendeva le pinzette.

Kurt si sforzò ancora di non guardare in basso, concentrandosi invece sul viso del medico: aveva delle sopracciglia dalla forma bizzarra e delle ciglia lunghissime e scure…

“Dopo tutto quello che mi ha fatto passare, Rachel meriterebbe quasi d’essere lasciata sulle spine…” commentò distrattamente, osservando deliziato un sorriso piegare le labbra del dottore.

“Posso sempre uscire dalla sala senza di lei e dirle che purtroppo ci sono state delle complicazioni e che sfortunatamente abbiamo dovuto amputarle la mano…”

“Non sarebbe poco professionale?” rise Kurt, ancora incantato dal suo medico.

“Sarebbe estremamente poco professionale,” gli rispose quello, alzando lo sguarda e facendogli di nuovo l’occhiolino. Kurt quasi squittì di gioia, ma si trattenne quando avvertì un piccolo strattone e poi il dottor Anderson fece un verso di vittoria.

“Eccolo qui, il colpevole!” esclamò, mettendo la scheggia su un fazzoletto. Kurt abbassò incautamente lo sguardò e trasalì.

“È enorme…”

“Beh, è grosso, ma non così tanto… Nella mia esperienza ne ho visti di più grandi.”

“Nella mia esperienza questo è il più grosso…”

“Ehm,” arrivò una voce oltre la tendina che separava il lettino di visita dal resto della salta. “Dottore, posso?”

“Certo, Marley, certo. Parlavano del corpo estraneo… della scheggia,” s’affrettò a dire il dottore e Kurt arrossì solo quando vide l’infermiera rossa in viso e con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra.

Il resto dell’operazione passò velocemente e in un silenzio imbarazzato: l’infermiera Marley passò disinfettante e garza sterile al dottor Anderson mentre Kurt fissava il soffitto.

“Ecco fatto,” sentenziò finalmente il medico, togliendosi i guanti ed alzandosi dallo sgabello su cui era stato seduto fino a quel momento. “Lasci il dito coperto per almeno ventiquattro ore, lo disinfetti regolarmente e poi torni qui per fare un controllo veloce fra qualche giorno, okay?”

Kurt annuì, alzandosi dal lettino e andando verso la sala d’attesa, dopo aver ringraziato il dottore e l’infermiera. Se non altro lo avrebbe rivisto nei prossimi giorni, o almeno sperava.

“Kurt!” lo accolse Rachel, quasi saltandogli al collo. “Mi sono così preoccupata quando sono tornata e non ti ho visto! Per fortuna l’infermiera mi ha detto che è andato tutto bene, come ti senti ora?”

_Stordito, imbarazzato e stupido_ , pensò lui, mentre rivolgeva un’occhiata a Blaine e Marley, che sembravano coinvolti in un’animata discussione a bassa voce, una dove Blaine sembrava incerto e imbarazzato e Marley divertita.

“Quello è il medico che ti ha curato?” domandò Rachel, seguendo il suo sguardo. Al suo distratto cenno d’assenso, Rachel fischiò. “Beh, sei capitato bene, con il dottor Belloccio.”

Kurt le rivolse un’occhiata stranita, prima di scuotere la testa. “È più che belloccio.”

“Beh, in effetti sì, è più da… Ommioddio, sta venendo qui, vagli incontro!” esclamò l’amica – o presunta tale – spingendolo in avanti e facendolo quasi sbattere contro il suo medico.

“Ops,” disse il dottor Anderson, ridacchiando e lanciando un’occhiata alle sue spalle. “Quella è la coinquilina _intensa_?”

“Già, proprio lei…” sibilò Kurt, quasi torcendosi le mani, prima di ricordarsi che aveva un dito ferito. “Uhm, mi chiedevo… se quando devo tornare, devo chiedere di lei…”

“Oh,” fece il dottore, arrossendo inspiegabilmente. “Uhm, no, chieda del dottor Evans, un mio bravissimo collega.”

“Oh,” fece Kurt, intristendosi. Non che s’immaginasse chissà cosa, ma almeno sperava di poter rivedere il suo dottor Belloccio Blaine.

“Sì, perché altrimenti sarebbe poco professionale.”

A quelle parole Kurt aggrottò la fronte. “Poco profesionale?”

“Sì, che lei rimanga un mio paziente dopo che le ho chiesto di uscire.”

“Mi ha chiesto di uscire?”

“Non ancora…” rise il dottore, passandosi una mano sulla nuca, in un gesto di adorabile imbarazzo. “Uscirebbe con me, signor Hummel?”

Kurt non poté evitare ad un ghigno felice di formarsi sulle sue labbra. “Oh, molto volentieri, dottor Anderson! E mi chiami pure Kurt!”

“Bene, allora io sono Blaine, visto che… beh, ecco, non sei più un mio paziente.”

“Perché sarebbe poco professionale, giusto.”

“Bene…”

“Bene!”

“Blaine, devi farti dare il suo numero di telefono,” sussurrò l’infermiera passandogli accanto e facendo poi l’occhiolino.

Dopo qualche momento di imbarazzata ilarità, i due si scambiarono i numeri di telefono e Kurt e Rachel si congedarono dal pronto soccorso; tutto sommato, pensò Kurt mentre l’effetto dell’anestesia svaniva e lui stringeva il telefono fra le mani come un tesoro prezioso, quella nottata non era stata un completo fiasco.


End file.
